The Program Development Core is intended to strengthen Duke's Center for Population Health and Aging (CPHA) as an integrated, interdisciplinary center, expanding the current boundaries of aging scholarship through expanded collaborations training and interdisciplinary research. The core proposes four main components to reach this objective: the establishment of a Small Grant Program, which will provide small grants to aid faculty in developing cutting edge research in Aging; Research Development Workshops to help faculty develop successful grant applications to seek extramural funding in collaboration with seasoned colleagues; a Seminar Series and half day workshops on topics driven by innovative, collaborative, interdisciplinary on-going research in Aging. Another innovative aspect of this core is the recruitment of a five-year term, tenured Associate Professor in the Social Sciences with extensive background in biodemography, the life-course and intergenerational connections in aging who brings a rich interdisciplinary research perspective and will lead many of these activities. In addition to the Small Grant Program this Core will also fund key pilot projects designed to investigate aspects of social and biological processes related to Aging.